


do me like that, hurt me so good, make me wanna be bad

by sultrygoblin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Choking, Creampie, F/M, Smut, i'm real into that ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrygoblin/pseuds/sultrygoblin
Summary: one shot - and i love when you make me come back to back. and my legs are shaking, nobody does it like that. swear you know my body, you don't need a map. just give it to me harder, I can take it, yeah
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You
Kudos: 45





	do me like that, hurt me so good, make me wanna be bad

**Author's Note:**

> do me by kim petra came on and then i don’t know what happened. have short peter smut!

It was just a photo op. A few pictures here and there. Make the group look good. And then by evening, it would be time for drinks around the bonfire. On the beach. It had gone well, too well. Because Peter knew exactly what he was doing. It wasn’t enough to pose in front of the fire, he’d decided to play with it. Shooting you winks across the very crowded area. Not subtle in any way because a few hours in you turned to find Tony staring you down with the most confused face. That was the most convincing you’d ever lied in your life, you’re absolutely sure of that, now if you could only remember anything you had said. You were to busy thinking about how erotic his hand looked with that ring glinting in the firelight.

The end of it all couldn’t come fast enough and as soon as champagne appeared you had grabbed to glasses and tossed them back quickly. Just in time apparently, because you were yanked from the wide glow of the bonfire and through the doorway of what had been a costume tent earlier and was almost entirely empty. A few chairs and a table that would probably be picked up early tomorrow are all that remain. 

“I have never had someone’s eyes fuck me so hard,” his breath curls along the shell of your ear, one arm holds your back tight against his chest, the other yanking at the button and zipper on your jeans.

You can’t help moaning at his sudden and very eager affection, “No one told me you’d be walking around looking like this,” your pinned arms are useless but your fingers manage to reach back enough to tug on a belt loop.

“I say that every day about you,” his lips ran along the curve of your neck, his grip leaving only to reappear holding your chin, “Thought it was time I pay you back.”

He cranes your neck to catch your lips, the uncomfortable feeling of your awkwardly bent body disappears when his fingers moved beneath the front of your panties. Wasting no time in dipping a finger between your lips, feeling the wetness that had been there most of the day. He devours your mouth, broad strokes of his fingers making your groan and fingers tensed as they clawed at his belt. You’ve never felt so needy for him before. Maybe it was the chance of getting caught, your workplace romance that didn’t have to be a secret found out. More than likely it’s because some part of you had known all day you’d end up in a moment like this and you’d been desperate for it without even realizing it.

You’re spun in his arms as he pushes you back towards the table. You’re less walking and more of a controlled stumble, lead by him. His hand never stops its attention, they increase even. Two fingers moving in firm circles, your clit pressed against that perfect crevice between them. You can feel the cool metal of his ring warming against the heated flesh of your pelvis. The edge of the table hits your ass right as you manage to dip your hand into the front of his undone slacks. He’s rock hard in your hand, the soft skin straining towards you. You grip him tight as he slides his fingers down until they teased the opening of your needy hole. 

“I’ve gotta dress up more often,” he mumbles against your lips, dragging his own along your cheek and down the curve of his neck as you began to stroke him firmly, “Sometime when I have all night. Someplace I can make you scream,” denim slides along your skin.

Once again you spin, content with the fact you are no longer in control of your body. That tends to be the case in heated moments like this with him. The vinyl of the table is cold and sticks to your sweat-slicked hips. The waistband of your jeans is tight around the widest point of your thighs. 

“It really isn’t fair everyone’s here,” you pant at his words, moaning as you feel the wet head of his cock rub along your quivering sex, “But it could be fun too.”

You realize what he means only once he’s sunk his entire length into you, one firm, slow thrust into your pussy that is even tighter from her position. It hurts in all the right ways, your eyes roll back in your head, mouth opening and threatening to scream even as you tried not to. Only his hand over your mouth turns it into a series of muffled squeaks. You’re already so close, which you’re sure was his plan, but it’s all you can think about. You want to tell him, all you manage is a broad swipe of your tongue across the ring, which begins the controlled thrusts of his hips. Retreating until just the tip rested inside your and pressing forward swift and hard. You can’t control any of the sounds coming from your right now. The moans and shrieks. You think briefly about balance and curl your fingers around the metal edge of the table, barely managing to complete the task when he brushes against the deepest nerves inside you. A painful pressure that feels amazing and makes your entire body shudder.

“You really don’t care if anyone finds us, do you?” he asks, something between a sexy taunt and genuine curiosity. You shake your head, “Why?” you want to tell him but you can’t formulate a thought, let alone a sentence, “Just tell me why,” his hips starting to slow.

You don’t recognize the needy whimper that falls from your suddenly freed mouth, taking a deep breath as you tried to move back against him and found yourself completely unable to without immediately falling. Your head is foggy and you’re so close, just about to tumble over that edge and take him with you. His ragged breathing behind you, his tense fingers with their white-knuckled grip, he needs you to say something. Anything. 

“Because,” you pant, hoping that whatever your mind manages to pull together makes any kind of sense, you’d do anything he told you too at this point, “Because I need to cum on your cock,” it’s buried in heavy breaths as your body begins to tense and writhe.

His hand around your throat is the only thing that stops the scream that threatens to spill from your throat at his sudden punishing pace. Every part of you quakes.

“So fucking tight,” he growls against your ear, his thrusts punctuated with a twitch from inside you that says he’s not far behind you, “Cum for me, cum all over me.”

Every part of you tenses, a strangled cry comes from your throat. Just enough air left to keep you here but it leaves you lost entirely. It feels exactly like floating when your orgasm finally hits its zenith. Peter’s hand is gone, his arms tight around you as he’s experiencing his own world-shattering pleasure. You hop you bite your lip but you well could’ve screamed or whimpered. It doesn’t matter. Everything is too perfect at this moment to give a damn about anything but the way he fills you up. His lips running across your skin in an attempt to bring you back to Earth as he eased himself from you.

Your body shivers, hole twitching with desperation for him and finding yourself empty. You whine and he chuckles. One arm keeping you upright on wobbling legs as he puts you both back together best he can from his angle. 

“I’m keeping it,” he pants, soft kisses move along your shoulder, behind your ear, “All of it.”

“Can we go to your place yet?” you’re whining, he always has the ability to do that to you.

He’s the only one who’s ever managed it, “Have I ever told you that I love how needy you are?” his quiet words and the feeling of his breath against your sensitive skin threaten to drag you right back to the edge, “Makes forcing you to wait so much more fun.”

He left you there, adjusting himself quickly as he made his way out of the tent. You know he’ll have just as hard a time, that it’s all about power. You know a thousand logical things. But all you can think about is it’s so unfair you’re not about to head to the street and hail a cab. You’ll figure out some way to make him pay for it later.


End file.
